The Beach
by R5-Raura-17
Summary: Austin and Ally decide to go to the beach and start feeling a little horny... Rated M


**Hey everybody, this was a request from Anon.**

**It's pretty much where Austin and Ally have sex on the beach.**

**Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

The sun is out and the birds are chirping. It a beautiful morning and me and Austin are sitting on the couch doing nothing but cuddling.

'Let's go to the beach,' Austin speaks up. Finally we can go out and enjoy the beautiful weather. 'Okay I'll just go put my swimsuit on,' I reply and give him a kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs to change. I open the closet Austin and I share and look for the bikini I've been dying to wear for a while. Trish took me shopping last week and told me to buy this so I can make Austin drool.

It's yellow, Austin's favourite colour. The top part of it is it is strapless and gets tie the bottom part gets tied with the strings. Its quiet slutty but we always sit at a private area on the beach where no one could see us. I quickly strip out of my clothes and slip into my bikini. Then I put some high waisted denim shorts and a black crop top. I don't want Austin to see me in my bikini just yet.

The door opens and Austin comes into the room 'Are you ready,' he asks looking me up and down my body. He's checking me out already. 'Yea, I am,' I say simply. 'Well I've packed all the stuff we need so just let me get changed,' I nod and take a seat on the bed.

I watch as Austin removes his shirt, revealing his toned abs. It has been a while since I've touched them. Actually it's been a while since we've been in less clothed situations. 'Like what you see, 'he says bringing me out my thoughts. 'I like it a lot,' I reply. He smirks at me.

He unbuttons his jeans and slips out of them. The he takes of his underwear. I see his massive cock spring out. He turns around and bends over to pick up his clothes. I stand up and walk over to him.

SMACK-

'Ally,' he whines. 'What,' I say innocently. 'Why did you smack my ass,' he says whining like the child he can be sometimes. 'Why not, you smack my ass all the time and I don't say anything,' I say with a point. He says nothing in return instead just pouts.

'Anyways, I'm gonna wait for you downstairs,' I say, he nod, I give him a kiss and head downstairs. I go into the kitchen. I open the fridge and decide to eat a pie. I place it into the microwave and wait for it to heat up.

DING-

I open the microwave and eat the pie while waiting for Austin. He eventually enters the kitchen, snatching the pie out of my hand and takes a bite. 'Hey I was eating that,' I pout to him. 'Hey I'm hungry too and besides it payback for smacking my ass,' he says and takes another bite. I look at him with my puppy dog eyes and he hands me back the rest of the pie.

I smile and finish my pie. 'Come on babe lets go,' he takes my hand and the bag with our stuff in and leads me outside. He locks the door and we sit in the car. We buckle in and he drives off.

**Time Skip...**

We have arrived at the beach and this place is fully empty. Huh I thought there would be a few people but no. Well on the bright side more alone time with Austin. But we still go to a private area.

'Let go into the water Alls,' Austin say excitedly. I was about to decline but then Austin picked me up and ran towards the ocean. Then I feel cold seawater surround me body. We came back up in a matter of seconds.

'Austin, you could have at least let me taken my clothes of so I would be in my bikini,' I say. He shrug,' Oh well it doesn't matter you can take it off when we get out,' he says. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His arms make their way around my waist and we float around for a while eventually giving each other pecks on the lips. We come back out of the water after splashing each other.

Austin lies back onto the towel and I start removing my clothes. I grab the hem of my crop top and start taking it off. I can feel Austin's gaze on me the whole time. I hear his breath hitch as I remove my top. The bikini top only just covers my boobs and its strapless as well. I unbutton my shorts and slide it down my legs. I see Austin scanning me with his eyes.

I place my clothes aside and lay down next to Austin. He instantly grabs me and pulls me to his chest. 'You look hot today,' he whispers into my ear. I giggle at his words. I then get off of him and sit up; I grab my towel and dry off my skin. I reach out to grab something out of the bag.

'Austin can you put sunscreen on me,' I say handing the sunscreen to him. He gladly takes it and tells me to turn around so my back is facing him. I hear him squirt some onto his hands.

His large hands run over my back, spreading the sunscreen everywhere on my back. He's doing it slow, taking his time. I feel my bikini top go lose meaning Austin has untied the strings that closed it. But I didn't mind as long as his hands were on me. He makes his way over to my shoulders and gives them a slight massage. A breathy sigh escapes my lips. His hands have always felt good on my body.

'Lie down on your stomach,' he says in a deep voice. I obey with a sigh and lie down on my stomach. I feel Austin's hands run over the back of my legs and breathe out a heavier sigh than before. Man I'm enjoying this too much. Once he's finished on my legs he tells me to flip over so I'm lying on my back.

I gasps and sighs don't stop as he continue to rub my skin with his magical hands.

He squirts more sunscreen onto his hands and massages my arms. After a while he swaps and does the other one. Then he moves straight onto my stomach and finishes off on my legs.

I thought he was finished but boy was I wrong. He removes my bikini top which he had untied so my boobs were completely exposed to him. He puts more sunscreen on his hands and then kneads my breast as an excuse to supply sunscreen. I gasp out his name as he squeezes them very hard. He then let goes not before pinching my nipples though. I whimper.

'It's been a while hasn't it,' he says in a whisper. I know exactly what he means. 'It has been a while,' I respond. I watch him scan the place before making eye contact with me. 'Why don't we do it here, we always like to try new places,' he gives me a wink.

'Here in a public place,' I say to him. 'Well there no one around so why not,' he says suggestively. I think about it, it's not a bad idea.

'Why not,' I say and immediately his lips capture mine. I return the kiss back just as passionately as him. Our hands are roaming around each other's bodies in an instant. My hands make their way around the waistband of his pink swimming trunks. I undo the string and pull it down only to have his cock spring out at. He is turned on just I am.

He come over and lies down on top of me, never tearing his lips away. I slide my hand down his spine and he shivers. My hands then go to his hair to pull them, making him groan. I spread my legs open so he can rest his hips between them.

I moan at that contact as he grinds our cores together. We both moan in pleasure. We have somehow rolled over on the sand. We're both covered in sand. I normally hate untidiness but knowing Austin for around six months and being married to him for one and a half years, I've learnt to deal with messiness.

Austin's kisses trail down to my neck, then boobs and then stomach. He grips my bikini bottom and pulls it off roughly. He spreads my legs open and is about to go down on me when I stop him. 'You can do that later, right now I just want you in me,' I moan out, desperation clear in my voice. He chuckles then leans up to line himself up at my entrance.

I spread my legs further part and he slides it in, we both sigh heavily. He slides back out and slides back into my wetness. He starts thrusting at an even pace. I roll my hips to meet with his thrust. This goes on for a while and I clench my inner muscles. 'Ah do that again,' he moans out, his face scrunched up in pleasure. I again clench my inner muscles.

'Ohhhhhhh Ally I'm gonna cum,' he groans leaning down to my ear. 'Me too,' I warn, my hands digging into his back. I feel my orgasm build up and he cums indie me. His hot ropes of cum practically shoots into me. We both groan out each other's names. He collapses onto me breathing heavily. We stay like this for a few minutes before I roll us over so I'm straddling him.

I grab his cock in my hands and line it up to my pussy. I slide down on his cock and gasp. His hands make their way onto my hip and I start bouncing on his cock.

'Ugh Faster,' he moans. I increase my rhythm and you can hear the sound of our skins slapping against each other. His hips are thrusting upward meeting with my bounces. One of his hands lets go of my hips and take one of my bouncing boobs. He starts to play with them. Our moans and groans increases volume as we continue our pleasurable actions.

I look down to his face to see him biting his lip and looking straight at my face. My face is all scrunched up. I start riding his cock faster and feel my orgasm coming.

'Oh Austin I'm about to cum,' I moan and look at his face, 'me too babe, me too,' he groans. After seconds flow by we both reach our climax and I fall on top of him. We breathe heavily and a thin layer of sweat is covering our bodies. I roll off of him and lay next to him, cuddling into his chest, his arms instantly going around me.

'You know. I enjoy sex in a public place. It's more adventurous,' he says making me smile.

'Yea what's next your recording studio,' I joke.

'Not a bad idea actually,'

I look up to his face and see he's not joking, he's serious.

**Thanks for reading. Should I do one where they have sex in Austin's recording studio. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
